


at my worst

by osakiss



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Confessions, Crying, Ink, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, unsanitary behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Floyd deals with his crying octopus the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	at my worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Floyd_Does_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/gifts).



> hi eel! ik we havent known each other for much time but i really wanted to write for you!! happy birthdaaaaayyyy <3

"Jade didja hear that?"

"Are you referring to the heaving from over," Jade pointed northeast of their current location. "There?"

Floyd nodded vigorously. He was becoming ever more curious by the second.

“I wanna see~ Let’s go, Jade!” Floyd grabbed Jade’s arm and tugged him along as he swam near the source of the sound. As eels, neither their eyesight nor their hearing was all too special. If it were any further from basically in front of them they wouldn’t have heard a peep. It’s not like those crying noises were all too loud, just that Floyd and Jade had a knack for focusing in on distress. Easier to take advantage of. They swam a little close and looked around, trying to spot anything that they might be coming from. A small pot in the distance was jostling just slightly. Well, not that the twins were able to see that. All they saw was a small pot and figured that _must_ be where those little noises were originating from. They rushed over and peered at the black object. 

It was too dark to see anything inside of it but something living must be inside. Another merfolk, most likely. While Jade was wondering how they would approach the matter, Floyd decided to take it into his own hands.

“HEY! ANYONE THERE?” Floyd shouted into the pot. Jade held up a fist to his lips and chuckled. Floyd’s shout must have vibrated in there, bounced around and may have caused a bit of discomfort for the mer hiding in there. The creature sniffled and both Jade and Floyd intently waited for more. Teary eyes seemed to just appear in the darkness of the pot. The twins took a step back.

The creature spoke. “You’re the twins from class, right? Are you here to hurt me?” What a scared tone. This intrigued the two eels. So they knew who they were, and one prone to getting hurt often as well. “Just go away. Leave me alone!” 

Floyd extended his hand to the pot, the blue eyes staring at them widening. Jade gave his brother an exasperated look but extended his hand as well.

“No need to worry. We’re not here for that.”

“Ehehe~ Come on out, little fishie~”

The little fish hiccuped on their sob. Floyd was getting tired of waiting and reached into the pot. He managed to get lucky and find his hand instantly. Floyd’s fingers interlaced with theirs and tugged on the limb, Jade doing the same to the other arm, effectively dragging out the little mer.

Upon seeing the octopus’ form, Floyd realized they weren’t quite as little as he thought. A wide black body with eight thick tentacles. The octopus must have let them drag him out then, if he truly didn’t want he could’ve stuck to the pot. Or perhaps he was too started by Floyd and Jade’s grabbing to remember that. As Floyd’s eyes trailed along his body he finally reached the face. A lilac colored beauty with puffy cheeks and a pout greeted him, a small mole on the left side of his mouth. So… cute! Oh god, he was adorable! So squishy and perfect for squeezing! 

Floyd couldn’t help what happened next. This little octo was just too cute and he needed to express the level of excitement it brought him. Floyd rushed near the mer and coiled his tail near the base of where the tentacles before wrapping his entire body around him and squeezing happily, his arms cradling the squishy face of the one he was currently entangled with.

“Soooooo cute~” He cooed. Jade swam closer, being right in front of Azul and Floyd being located behind him, and looked at him with a wobbly smile, trying to hide his excitement but failing. He was young, he had yet to master the art of the poker face and placid smile that he would later use. Currently, all he could do is stare at how adorable the mer was. 

“Get off of me!” He cried out. There was a slight hue of red dusting his cheeks. Floyd nuzzled his nose into the silver hair.

“What’s your name, little octo?~” 

He puffed out his cheeks. “Azul! Now go away!” Floyd pouted at that.

“Noooo. Don’t wanna.” Azul’s face was burning as Floyd continued to nuzzle him, eventually rubbing his cheek against his and constantly commenting on how precious he found Azul to be. Jade took this chance to ruffle Azul’s hair, beaming at him. 

“Jade, can I keep him? Can I, can I?” Floyd squeezed Azul once more, his arms around Azul’s shoulders and pressing them once more.

Azul huffed indignantly. “I’m not a pet you can keep!”

“Of course you can, Floyd.” Jade smiled.

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here!”

It seemed any trace of that previous despair had left him in the face of the annoyance Floyd brought upon him. Floyd squished Azul’s cheeks and rubbed them in a circular motion, cutting off any further comment the octopus might have made. It was strange. This was unusual for Floyd. He didn’t usually want to stay with anyone, the single exception being Jade, but Azul stirred a different feeling in him and he wanted Azul to stay.

“Toooooo bad! Jade said yes, that means you’re mine!” Floyd stuck out his tongue at Azul.

“That’s not—you can’t—

Floyd tugged at his cheek. “Said you’re mine so you’re mine, okay?”

“You can’t just own me!”

“‘M gonna keep you and take real good care of you.”

Azul’s cheeks got all puffy and when Floyd went to poke it he got a surprise attack instead. Azul spat the ink in the twin’s face, a clear attempt to ward them off.

“Go away…” He said, embarrassed. Floyd let out a high pitched giggle, Jade snickering himself. Floyd pressed his finger to his cheek where the ink was and wiped it off before inserting the digit into his mouth and letting his tongue wrap around it, licking the ink clean. Azul watched in disgust. 

“It’s gross but I like it~ Cos it’s from you, ehehe~”

Any words that Azul might have said were muffled from the shoving of his face into his hands. Floyd found that cute as well.

* * *

Floyd was in the Mostro Lounge with Azul, thinking deeply on a matter that was incredibly important to him.

Which Azul was cuter? Baby Azul or Azul now?

Baby Azul was super squishy. He had the roundest cheeks and was always a fun squeeze. Current Azul wasn’t nearly as squishy, but he was also a lot more fun. Coming up with so many different schemes and fun plots. Floyd knew from the start it was a good idea to stick around him. Could Azul even become boring? Endlessly entertaining and interesting that octopus was. This Azul was also really pretty. 

Said octopus was currently in front of him, talking to him about something. Floyd paid no mind to the words and chose to focus on the shape of his lips instead. Floyd was grateful for the clear contacts he wore. Both his and Jade’s eyesight was poor, but their sense of smell had made up for it at sea. As humans, their noses were built differently so while their smell was still better than other humans, it wasn’t quite the same as it once was. It wouldn’t be able to make up for their vision. Luckily for them it seemed other humans commonly had that same problem as well and had handy little tools to help them see better. Azul had opted for glasses, while the twins went for contacts, not wanting to expose any potential physical weakness to others. 

Those lips of his were moving and moving and moving, gibbering on about something and Floyd zeroed in on his mole. He kind of wanted to poke it.

So he did. 

Floyd jabbed right next to his lip and cut him off effectively. Azul looked up at him, stunned.

"Have you been listening to me at all?"

"Nah~"

Floyd was expecting Azul to puff his cheeks out and get angry with him. Would've been real cute, he could poke Azul's cheeks too and make them deflate a little. Though Floyd didn't receive that kind of reaction. Instead, Azul rubbed his arm and looked away. Now Floyd was curious.

"Tell me, Azul~ What were you sayin'?" Floyd asked cheekily.

Azul’s face flushed, biting his lip just slightly that it was barely noticeable and balled up his fists, his posture rigid. 

“W-Well…” Azul took in a deep breath. “I like you.”

Floyd raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I like you too.”

Azul became misty-eyed and Floyd was pushed further to confusion. 

“That…! That’s not what I… you—” He cut himself off and shoved his face into his hands, pushing up his glasses and furiously wiping his eyes. This was always his first reaction to things, to cry. He was a cute little crybaby after all. _Floyd’s_ cute little crybaby. Floyd pulled Azul into his arms and bumped his nose with the octopus’ forehead, him looking up at Floyd as if to ask ‘What?’ Floyd pressed a quick kiss before moving down to his cheeks and gently pressing his lips underneath the boy’s eyes, where all the tears stains were and kissing them away.

“Why’re you sad, ‘Zul? I like you!” He giggled. Azul clutched onto him tighter. Floyd liked that.

“You don’t,” He hiccuped. “You don’t mean it the same way.”

“Azuuuuuul, I told you. I like you, ever since we were little guppies I liked you.” Floyd tugged on his cheek.

Hope glimmered in his eyes. “So you mean...” The retaliation dawned on him and his lips stretched into a soft smile. 

Azul was the cutest when he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> gay gay homosexual gay


End file.
